Kiss Me At Midnight
by the impossible blue rose
Summary: "Rose...can I...kiss you at midnight?" Scorpius asked.  "Yes," Rose answered and then the clock hit midnight.  Short, kind of fluffy, drabble-ish one-shot.


**A/N: Here's a little RoseScorpius one-shot I wrote to celebrate New Year's because I really had nothing better to do. Yup, my life is really that exciting. Anyway, Happy New Year! I hope 2012 is a fantastic year for you and everyone you know. I know I'm feeling pretty optimistic about this year, unless of course the speculation is true and we're all going to die this year, which I doubt. But yeah, without further ado, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I did not receive Scorpius Malfoy as a Christmas present this year and therefore do not own him or any other Harry Potter character.**

* * *

><p>Every single member of the Weasley-Potter clan was crammed into either the living room or the kitchen of the Burrow, waiting for the clock to strike midnight so they could welcome the new year with even more noise, if that was possible. The noise level at the Burrow had been creeping louder and louder all day and with only a half hour left until the new year it had reached the point where one could probably hear them miles away.<p>

Not every member of the family was celebrating. Rose was curled up in an armchair in the living room, away from all the chaos. She was lost in a book, as usual, and was completely oblivious to the cacophony surrounding her, or so it appeared. Rose was very much aware of the worried glances Albus kept casting her way. She saw every prank James and Fred pulled, heard every snide comment Lily and Dominique made, and saw every kiss Victoire and Teddy shared, practicing for their kiss at midnight.

There was a time when Rose had someone to kiss at midnight but that time was long past. She and Scorpius had been broken up for a while now, there was no way she was getting him back, no matter how much she wanted it to happen. It had been a mutual decision but only Albus knew how much it had hurt her, and still was hurting her. This was why he kept shooting her concerned looks. He knew that tonight, of all nights, she was thinking about Scorpius more than ever.

Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, you could practically hear the cliche in their two names put together. A small, sad smile lit Rose's face as she remembered the shock on her dad's face when she told him they were best friends in first year and the outrage when, last year, she told him they were dating. On New Year's last year she had kissed him for the first time. At sixteen, it hadn't been her first kiss but it was the first one that had made her see the fireworks that were so famous. Every kiss, up to their last just a couple months ago, had had those fireworks. She missed him so much.

She was so consumed in her grief that she couldn't even keep up her normal facade of being happy, which was why she sat in the corner, pretending to read. Rose knew as long as she pretended to read her family would leave her alone, most of them afraid to experience the wrath that was Rose Weasley when someone interrupted her in the middle of a book.

Midnight was quickly approaching and the noise continued to get louder. So obnoxious was the racket inside the Burrow that nobody heard an unexpected guest arrive in the yard of the Burrow. Lily had been glancing out the window and saw the visitor arrive. She caught Albus' eye from across the room and managed to convey to her older brother that they had an uninvited guest joining their party. Albus had just enough time to send an uneasy look in Rose's direction and hope for the best when a knock sounded on the door. From his spot in the living room he couldn't actually hear the knock but he saw the questioning expression that came across Roxanne's face when she heard it from her post next to the door. Shrugging, she swung open the door and admitted Scorpius Malfoy into the room.

A hopeful expression came over Rose's face, an expression that she quickly hid as Scorpius' eyes scanned the room and found her. Obviously uncertain of himself and conscious of the fact that he was being watched by everybody in the room he walked over to Rose.

"Rose," he spoke her name and she looked up into his icy, grey-blue eyes before looking down again.

"Scorpius," she greeted him, quietly, looking once more at her book.

"Rose, I..." he trailed off, knowing what he wanted to say but unsure of how to say it. He knelt down in front of her, gently took the book out of her hands, and set it on the ground near the chair.

Rose was forced to meet his gaze. Staring into his eyes she saw the emotions she was feeling reflected in his gaze and knew he could see the same things in her eyes.

"Rose...can I...kiss you at midnight?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," Rose answered and then the clock hit midnight.

Scorpius stood up, pulled Rose to her feet, and into his embrace. Hungrily, their lips met and fireworks exploded along with the noise of the Weasley-Potter clan celebrating the new year.

After a minute, the reunited couple reluctantly pulled apart and glanced around the room, embarrassed. Everyone had seen what had happened but they had enough tact to not make a big deal about it. It was as if they did not exist, everyone was ignoring them except Albus, who grinned happily at his two best friends, then looked away to give them privacy.

Rose looked up into Scorpius' eyes with her own sparkling blue ones and beamed. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips briefly against his, then turned her head to whisper a question in his ear. His answer was everything she had ever hoped for.

_ "Do you still love me, Scorpius?"_

_ "I never stopped loving you, Rosie. I will love you forever and always."_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<br>**


End file.
